walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jared (TV Series)
Jared is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. Overview Jared can be summarized as a bully in every sense of the word; an obnoxious, violent, boorish, brazen, spiteful, and seemingly compassionless man who takes every opportunity to physically and mentally abuse people for amusement and who appears to be completely devoid of empathy for other human beings. Unlike most of his fellow Saviors, who generally had some positive aspect to their personalities, or at the very least, understandable motivations, Jared seemed to have no redeeming qualities whatsoever, never once showing the slightest bit of concern or genuine respect for anyone except himself. He is shown to take great pleasure in terrorizing, taunting and antagonizing the people of the Kingdom and seems to have a particular dislike of Richard, starting a fight or argument on each of their meetings. He also has no respect for property, as seen when he stole Morgan's fighting stick. Jared appears to be a sadist, as he smirked while shooting Benjamin in the leg and seemed greatly amused by the subsequent pain and anguish this caused the people of the Kingdom, took delight in cruelly mocking Morgan over Benjamin's subsequent death and later says "music to my ears" with a smile as Hilltop members were screaming while being devoured by walkers, further showing Jared's lack of empathy and remorse towards other people. It was Jared's violent, vicious and bullying behaviour towards the people of the Kingdom (and his cold-blooded murder of Benjamin) that motivated them to aid the people of Alexandria and the Hilltop in their fight against the Saviors. Jared is quite different from most of his fellow Saviors, who generally do what they feel they have to do to survive, while Jared takes visible delight in his violence, and subsequently has a poor relationship with his superior Gavin, who although tolerant of Jared's bullying has a very low opinion of him for it, although after learning that Benjamin had died of the gunshot injury Jared had inflicted Gavin reached the end of his tether and threatened to kill Jared himself should the latter answer him back. Jared's antisocial behaviour is in sharp contrast to Gavin's, as the latter is a more reasonable and civil man. Jared was possibly the most morally bankrupt, unsavoury, heartless and depraved of all the Saviors; while Negan genuinely believed he was saving people, and even the more sadistic Simon believed he was acting in the best interests of the group, both seeing their ruthless behaviour as justified, Jared never once looked out for anyone except himself and the sole reason for his violent and murderous actions was the twisted, sadistic joy he got from victimizing other people. When the tables are turned on Jared however, he shows himself to be a coward. Although he arrogantly didn't believe the Militia would harm any of the 39 Saviors (Jared among them) they took captive, having clearly gotten used to getting away with his violent, bullying behaviour without any consequences, he was shocked when Maggie proved him wrong by killing Dean and from that moment onwards became very withdrawn whenever she was around, doing his best not to attract her attention, having clearly realized for the first time that he actually may not survive after all. When confronted with an armed Henry looking for his brother's killer in "Do Not Send Us Astray", Jared pathetically tried to hide behind another Savior, mostly unsuccessfully due to Jared's size compared to the smaller man. In his final moments in "Still Gotta Mean Something", when he is trapped by walkers, he quickly resorts to begging and pleading for Morgan to save him even though he certainly wouldn't have done the same had it been the other way around (having been willing to kill him just moments before) and never once showed anyone the slightest bit of the mercy he begged Morgan to show him in his final moments, dying the pathetic and disgraceful person he always was. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jared's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Jared somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which he subsequently joined. Jared aided his group in terrorizing other survivors and communities around the area into subjugating to Negan's will, where their victims would be forced to give half their supplies in exchange for not being murdered. Season 7 "The Well" Jared is among a group of Saviors led by Gavin in charge of collecting weekly offerings from the Kingdom. During that week's offering, he gets into a fight with Richard and proceeds to punch him several times before being ordered off of him by Gavin. Before he lets Richard go, Jared gives him the middle finger and then leaves with his fellow Saviors. "New Best Friends" The following week, Jared and his group of Saviors arrive at their pickup location for their supplies. Still feeling resentful fo their previous fight, Jared says that he wants Richard's gun and the two men face off. Ezekiel tells Richard to hand over his gun, which he reluctantly does. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Richard and Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor. After their fight is diffused once again, Jared keeps Morgan's staff to himself as he leaves with his group. "Bury Me Here" Jared and his fellow Saviors are waiting for the Kingdommers to show up for their weekly supply drop. He is playing around with Morgan's stick and mocks Richard when they finally arrive. After the Kingdom soldiers hand over their weapons due to a missing cantaloupe, Gavin gives Jared permission to kill Richard as punishment like he previously stated. However, Jared shoots Benjamin in the leg instead. This angers Gavin who orders Jared to return Morgan's staff. The next day, Jared and the Saviors return for the missing cantaloupe. After learning that Benjamin has died, Gavin becomes upset and furiously orders Jared to start walking back to their outpost without saying a word or doing anything to spark another issue, threatening to kill him if he did so. Jared complies and walks away from the exchange in embarrassment for being scolded. While leaving, he watches as Morgan strangles Richard to death. Season 8 "The Damned" As punishment for having disobeyed Gavin's orders and killed Benjamin in cold blood, Jared is transferred to the Satellite Outpost days before the war. During the Militia attack on the outpost, Jared is among the Saviors who surrender. When Morgan emerges from the outpost after having killed multiple Saviors, he and Jared recognize each other. Morgan holds a gun to Jared's heart, but is talked down from killing Jared by Jesus as Jared had surrendered. "Monsters" Jared is among the Saviors being transported to the Hilltop. Along the way, he annoys and taunts Morgan over the death of Benjamin to the point of Morgan pointing a gun at him. When walkers attack, Jared and his group escape into the woods. Morgan eventually catches up to them and right before Morgan kills Jared, Jesus stops him. After arriving at the Hilltop, the captured Saviors are let inside and corralled into two trailers in the back of the settlement. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Jared is with the other captured Saviors sitting outside the Hilltop as their fates are discussed. Ultimately, Jared is allowed inside of the gates in a makeshift prison when Maggie chooses to side with Jesus over Gregory. While being escorted inside of the prison, he attempts to escape but Maggie stops him and knocks him with the butt of her rifle. Shortly after, Jared tries once again to escape by using a piece of wood to cut through the binds around his wrists but Alden bumps him, causing him to drop the wood as he wants to avoid causing any more trouble. "How It's Gotta Be" Jared and the other Saviors remain in the prison when Maggie demands Dean to be let out. He watches as Alden attempts to dissuade Maggie from what she's about to do, but Maggie suddenly shoots Dean in the face, killing him. Jared and the others watch on as Maggie threatens Alden and Dean's body is taken away. "Dead or Alive Or" Jared makes a ruckus while the Savior prisoners are being watched over by Morgan and Henry. As a result, Henry demands to know which one killed his brother though Jared doesn't answer. When Maggie arrives at the prisoner pen later that day, Jared quickly scurries to the back in apparent fear of Maggie's potential wrath. "Do Not Send Us Astray" When the Saviors arrive at the Hilltop, Maggie brings out the Savior prisoners and threatens to kill each one if the Saviors don't leave. However, Simon makes it clear that he doesn't care if the prisoners live or die, stunning Jared. As the Saviors prepare to attack, he is sent back inside along with the other prisoners. The night after the attack, an armed Henry arrives at the pen and opens the gate, demanding to know which Savior killed his brother and threatening to kill everyone if the killer doesn't step forward. Jared gets scared and tries to hide behind another Savior, when suddenly an injured savior reanimates and attacks the rest of the prisoners, allowing Jared to push Henry and take his weapon, leading the other prisoners away. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Having taken refuge inside an abandoned dive bar after some of their companions are bitten by walkers, Jared and his companions use their amputated limbs as a distraction to capture Rick and Morgan and take them hostage. With injured comrades, the Saviors argue over what to do, particularly as Rick reveals that a herd is on the way. Jared insists on killing them and to head to the Sanctuary when Rick offers the Saviors a chance to return to the Hilltop and join the community, which most consider though Jared refuses to believe the offer. As the herd attacks the bar, Jared tries to kill Rick and Morgan, but is thrown to the ground by another Savior and disarmed before the Savior is eaten by a walker. As Jared attempts to flee, Morgan chases him and they start fighting until Jared briefly gains the upper hand and tries to kill Morgan with a sharp stick. However, Morgan kicks Jared off of him and into a hallway that walkers are coming down. He then closes a grate, grabs Jared by his jacket and holds him against the gate as Jared begs to be let go. As the walkers bite Jared on the face multiple times, Morgan eventually lets go of him and watches as Jared gets dragged back and fully devoured, putting an end to his terror and cowardly ways. "Wrath" When Morgan kills a surrendering Savior at a roadblock, he hallucinates seeing a partially devoured Jared who begins to mock Morgan for his brutal killing until Jesus snaps Morgan back into reality. Death ;Killed By *Reilly (Indirectly Caused) During the walker attack on the dive bar, Jared attempts to escape only to be engaged in a fight by Morgan, who has been released by Reilly. *Morgan Jones (Caused) Ultimately, Morgan kicks Jared into a hallway from where walkers are coming down and closes a metal gate to block Jared's escape route. As Morgan holds the grate closed, he grabs Jared by his flannel shirt and holds him against it so that he can't escape. *Zombies Jared screams as he is bitten several times and continues to beg Morgan to let him go, which the latter does after Jared is too weak to move. He is subsequently devoured by the herd of walkers as Morgan watches in seeming pleasure. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jared has killed: *Benjamin (Alive) *Richard (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Jared and Alden have presumably a poor relationship. When Jared tried to free himself from his binds at the Hilltop Colony, Alden bumped into him and stated that he does not want that Jared to get all the other Saviors, including Alden himself in trouble, after risking their safety one time before. Henry Jared and Henry have a very poor relationship. Jared first mocks him while in the prison at the Hilltop, to which Henry demands who killed his brother, Benjamin but Jared doesn't reply. When Henry later returns to the prison at night again demanding who killed his brother, Jared claims he doesn't know what he is talking about, and then scurries behind a fellow Savior when Henry enters the prison, when he threatens to open fire if the person responsible doesn't show up, Jared appears to be scared and lost for thoughts. When a reanimated Savior causes a panic within the prison, Jared crash tackles Henry and takes his gun, and leads most of the Saviors out of the Hilltop. Negan Although Jared was never shown onscreen with Negan, it was clear that he was completely loyal to him and the Saviors as he was willing to deliver Rick to him. However, considering Jared's selfish, compassionless, power hungry personality, he was most likely only concerned about earning Negan's respect in order to gain more power for himself.}} Appearances Trivia *Jared's death is very reminiscent of Jimmy's, T-Dog's, Noah's, David's, and Paula's deaths in the fact that all are eaten alive by walkers by a door/fence while another character(s) is able to escape and live. Also, most of them were initially bitten around the face/neck area. * Joshua Mikel also played a walker in the season 2 finale "Beside the Dying Fire". Category:Antagonists Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Deceased